User blog:Cupcakeaj2/Kingdom Succession Rules and Stuff
The magnificent Queen Cupcake is dying from a disease. She unfortunately has no heirs. The Queen's Prophet has had a vision that you and the other guests will be the new ruler. But who will be the new ruler? Will it be you? Or will you die? Let's play a game of life and death. The queen likes those games. Each phase is two days. There will be a talking thread for people to talk. Morning Phase-'''Explore! And stuff! And kill??? '''Challenge Phase-You may challenge someone to a duel/test on the main thread. You can only challenge one person. You can accept multiple challenges. You can only deny one challenge made against you each Challenge Phase. Voting Phase-Anyone that lost a challenge during the most recent Challenge Phase is up for elimination. The player that gets the most votes get executed. Anyone that won a challenge the previous Challenge Phase may select a prize (public). One prize for each challenge won. Dinner Phase-You're all in the dining room. In the dinner thread, tell me if you want to keep your meal or swap it with another player's meal. You can't swap with a player who is keeping their meal or swap with a player who already swapped with you. Each player has 2 swaps. Why would you want to swap? Because of Cryomancer, Insomniac, and Poisoner! You may also guess other player's roles. If you're correct, their role is publicly revealed. If you're wrong, your role is publicly revealed. Night Phase-'''Explore! The advantage of this over the Morning Phase? It's harder for people to see so it's better for murder! Also people that did actions during the Night Phase will show up as sleepy. '''Prizes: Free Guess: When used during the Dinner Phase, your role won't be revealed if you get your guess wrong. Guess Immunity: When used during the Dinner Phase, all guesses made against you will fail. Deadly Guess: When used during the Dinner Phase, your guess will kill the target if you're correct. If you're wrong, you die. Magic Barrier: When used during the Morning Phase, you'll be immune to all death until the next Morning Phase. Spectator Ticket: When used during the Morning Phase, you'll be immune to challenges this Challenge Phase but you can't make any. Roles: (I WILL ACCEPT IDEAS AND CHANGES TO THE ROLES) Cryomancer Freeze-Morning/Night Phase-Freeze a room, trapping players in it. They won't be able to leave it or enter it until it melts (Frozen rooms last 1 whole day) They won't participate in Challenges and will be immune from voting during this time. They won't starve since they can eat ice. Frozen Statue-Morning Phase-Freeze a nearby player, preventing them from doing anything until the Night Phase, where the ice melts. Frozen Meal-Voting Phase-Freeze a player's meal. Whoever gets the meal at the end of the dinner phase dies. Winter King-Passive-Immune to Frozen Meals Poisoner Acid I-Morning Phase-Throw Acid at a player. Acid spreads to all players that they're in a challenge with. This is revealed at the end of the following Challenge Phase. Acid II-Challenge Phase-Throw Acid at a player. Acid spreads to all players that vote them and the player they vote. This is revealed at the end of the following Voting Phase. Acid III-Voting Phase-Place Acid in a player's meal. Whoever gets the meal at the end of the dinner phase dies if they have both Acid I and Acid II. Their role will only be revealed to you. Alchemy-Passive-Immune to Acid Doctor Inoculate-Morning/Night Phase-Make a nearby player immune to Frozen Meals, Acid, and Sleep Pills. You will learn their role if they eat a Frozen Meal, get Acid, or eat a Sleep Pill. Anesthesia-Challenge/Night Phase-Make a player fall asleep, making them lose all challenges (Challenge) (This is public), or unable to explore for the night/morning (Night). Challenge Anesthesia can only be used twice. Can not be used in the final four. Heal-Challenge Phase-Make yourself immune from elimination. 1 Use. Doctor Knowledge-Immune to Frozen Meals and Acid and Sleep Pills. Murderer Fear-Challenge Phase-You win all challenges you're in. Bypasses every other ability. 1 Use Stab-Challenge Phase-Kill a player. 1 Use. You get another use if you win at least one challenge in the Challenge Phase. Cannot be used in final three. Insomniac Drug-Challenge Phase-Make a player get last in all challenges. 1 Use. Can't be used in final three. Sleep Pill-Voting Phase-Put a sleep pill in a player's meal. They will be asleep the following Night Phase and Morning Phase. Insomnia-Passive-Won't show up as "Sleepy" during the morning even if you didn't sleep the whole night. Executioner Execute-Trial Phase-Kill a player and end the Trial Phase. This ability is disabled if the target isn't the killer that caused the Trial Phase. Execution-Voting Phase-Give an extra vote as the "Executioner". Strongman-Passive-Immune to death once. Trials-Passive-As long as you're alive, if a player dies but didn't die from an Ability or voting, the current Phase will immediately end and the Trial Phase will start. Everybody can talk during the Trial Phase and do investigative actions. Demon Destruction-Morning Phase-Destroy two rooms, making them unable to be entered ever. You can't destroy guest rooms. Detonate-Morning/Night Phase-Kill all players in the same room as you. 1 Use Demon God-Passive-If you are in the final five, you will become immune to all death except voting. You will win the first Test you are in in every challenge Phase. Prophet Prophecy-Morning Phase-Get the names of 3 players and 1 role. One of them is that role. Link-Morning Phase-Link minds with someone, allowing you to talk to them for the rest of the morning phase. Vision-Voting Phase-Guess what the roles of every player up for voting is. If you correctly guess the role of the player executed, you gain one of their abilities. If you guess incorrectly, you lose one of the abilities you gained. (Your choice) You won't gain killing abilities or abilities that effect challenge results which means you can't guess someone to be Murderer. Missing Princess Convince-Challenge Phase-Switch one of the already accepted challenges into the other. Royal Favor-Challenge Phase-Win all challenges you are in. You will lose to Demon (Duel) and Prophet (Test). 2 Uses. Flirt-Voting Phase-Steal a player's vote. 2 Uses. Bodyguard-Passive-If you are killed but aren't killed from an ability, your killer dies and you live. Imposter Imposter-Any Phase-Select a player in the same room as you and learn their role. You still keep this Ability and your Passive. You will become their role (without any killing abilities) until you use Imposter again. 1 Use. Disguise Prep-Passive-You gain one use of Imposter every 2 days. Note: When disguised as a role, your results for the duels/tests will be Imposter. Cult Leader Mindslave-Morning Phase-Place a nearby player under your control. You can force them to do one action. You can't force them to murder or suicide. God's Favor-Voting Phase-During the voting phase, turn your vote into the only vote that matters. You have to resurrect a dead player when you use this Ability. 2 Uses. Assassin Shadow-Morning/Night Phase-Go invisible. You can't murder while invisible. Dummy-Morning/Night Phase-Place a dummy where you're at. You can teleport to the dummy at any time. Dummies last forever. 2 Uses. Distract-Challenge Phase-Your first challenge pair along with two other random ones will be distracted and end in a draw. Ice Shatterer-Passive-Immune to Freezing Amnesiac Remember-Morning Phase-Become a dead player's role. 1 Use. Memory Loss-Morning Phase-Turn a nearby player into an Amnesiac with only the Remember Ability. The Amnesiac cannot guess anybody as an Amnesiac. 1 Use. Barbarian Intimidation-Morning Phase/Night Phase-Intimidate a nearby player. They'll have to be in a challenge this Challenge Phase or they'll be considered a Coward. Threatening Challenge-Challenge Phase-Challenge a player considered as a Coward. The challenge will be given in your thread and will be hidden until results. They cannot deny this challenge. Boo-Voting Phase-Boo all Cowards. All players considered a Coward that are up for voting will receive one vote. 2 Uses. Jester Prank-Morning/Night Phase-Prank a nearby player. They'll collapse from shock and will be unable to act until the Voting Phase. Balloons-Voting Phase-Let go of your balloons, distracting everybody, ending the Voting Phase. 2 Uses. A Fool-Passive-You have a 50% chance to win a challenge and a 50% chance to lose. Illusionist: Illusion of Time-Any Phase-End the current phase and skip the next one. 2 Uses. Illusion-Morning/Night Phase-Summon an item. It's fake and will disappear upon getting touched. Challenge Illusions-Challenge Phase-Cause two players to duel each other. Cause two others to test each other. 3 Uses. Illusion of Death-Dinner Phase-Make a player appear to die to the Poisoner's Acid III. They'll know they're still alive. They'll be revived at the beginning of the next Dinner Phase. 1 Use. Duel and Test Results Duel Results: Demon Barbarian Imposter Executioner Assassin Cryomancer Murderer Illusionist Poisoner Doctor Cult Leader Insomniac Prophet Missing Princess Amnesiac Test Results: Prophet Doctor Poisoner Cult Leader Illusionist Murderer Assassin Insomniac Imposter Missing Princess Cryomancer Executioner Barbarian Demon Amnesiac Rooms Infirmary Barracks Arena Guest Rooms Kitchen Dining Room Library Throne Room Music Room Ruler's Room Treasury Graveyard Execution Room Garden Pond Dungeon Battle Training Room NPCs Gardener Guards 1-12 Butlers 1-12 Cook Fisherman Jailor Executioner (Not the role) Messenger Priest Queen's Champion Cult Leader Cultist 1-5 Librarian Prisoner 1-5 Mad Prisoner Treasurer Noble Category:Blog posts